


Card VI: The Lovers

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lovers: love, choice, trial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card VI: The Lovers

Card VI: The Lovers

_Love, choice, trial_

Star-Crossed Romance

 

_Oh, my love_

**Oh, my love**

_I’m here, my love_

**As am I**

_How long has it been since I’ve held you?_

**Too long, dear one.**

**How long has it been since I’ve kissed you?**

_Too long, sweet one._

_Oh, my love_

**Oh, my love**

_I’m here, my love_

**As am I**

_They do not like us, love_

**They are afraid.**

**They will not let us be, love**

_They do not like change._

_Help me, my love_

**I need help as well, love**

**They try to break us away, dear one.**

_They try to tear us asunder, sweet one._

_They do not understand us_

**No, they do not understand**

**How could I live without you…**

_I could not live without you…_

**_…the other half of my soul._ **


End file.
